pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:News/20090118
<3<3<3<3<3 Alpha fireborn 22:50, 17 January 2009 (EST) :^^^^ [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 22:55, 17 January 2009 (EST) THANKS GCARD :) Gringo 23:06, 17 January 2009 (EST) nevermind--Golden19pxStar 23:11, 17 January 2009 (EST) gcard ownzzzzzz --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 23:18, 17 January 2009 (EST) Thanks for getting that update in. 67.49.38.113 23:48, 17 January 2009 (EST) G MCCARDILLZ YOU ARE A GOD 23:23, 17 January 2009 (EST) :OMG THIS WAS SO WORTH THE FKING WAIT-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!]] 00:32, 18 January 2009 (EST) Anyone who help update skill database will be reworded with e... :) Are you offering drugs? PM Rawrawr Dinosawr. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 00:37, 18 January 2009 (EST) :I get an e. Oboy! --ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 03:08, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::I'd like some e :O Ricky vantof 08:25, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::I'd like some "rewording" myself :P ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 21:29, 30 January 2009 (EST) lol helpful Updated all non-split Assassin skills and a few random Water Magic skills. Drugs pls. --71.229 08:19, 18 January 2009 (EST) Updated All of DB1, all ur drugs belong to me. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 08:51, 18 January 2009 (EST) :Frosty you're sucha bitch. Ricky vantof 08:57, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::ym did a horse! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 08:59, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::Yeah and then she gave birth to you. Sup bro? Ricky vantof 09:01, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::Ohshit, I can't believe our dad's a horse! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:03, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::Our last name would've been Shadowhoof if he didn't gallop away D: Ricky vantof 09:06, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Someone did the whole of DB2, but I don't know who :P.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:39, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Me, give me more e [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 10:51, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Updated Ether Renewal.--''Canderouss plays other games! 22:54, 25 January 2009 (EST) PvP/PvE Split How does that work? Ideally, the version would be determined by the Build tags on top, but more realistically, do we need to add (PvP) to the end of skills? ''—The preceeding '''signed' comment was added by'' Ekko (talk| ). 12:16, 18 January 2009 (EST) lololol Someone missed Shadow Form. Also, Lyssa's Aura isn't working with PvXbig. --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 17:01, 18 January 2009 (EST) :What are you talking about? ~~ 17:20, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::Shadow Form is pre-nerf. crazy cow 17:26, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::I meant the lyssa's aura part. ~~ 17:28, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::I misinterpret you a lot. crazy cow 17:30, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::::Yeah. (I might mean no...) ~~ 17:31, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::::By "not working", I mean it wasn't showing the PvXbig description. Might have been fixed, dunno. --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 15:44, 20 January 2009 (EST) Builds Cant see any builds, any1 else have this problem? →'J.J. berks ' 18:52, 18 January 2009 (EST) :PvXBig is broken. crazy cow 18:53, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::ok, so how can we fix it? →'J.J. berks ' 18:53, 18 January 2009 (EST) :::Wait for GCardinal to fix it. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:00, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::::or use google cache, ie google "pvx wiki pve woh" and then press the cache button. Gringo 19:20, 18 January 2009 (EST) Skills left to do Drain delusions is still unupdated, it gives back 4 for each... instead of 2 for each... So Gcardinal have to initiate the update or something?-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 04:35, 19 January 2009 (EST) :Yes, it's not live, he has to sync it up. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:37, 19 January 2009 (EST) Palm Strike [Strike@14 Black letters are hawt Fox007 09:28, 19 January 2009 (EST) i has suggestion make skills display their stats according to PvE/PvP tags, so people can see what ~the PvP version is, according to the area in which it's used. If it's both PvE and PvP (probably wont ever happen anyway) just show the PvE version. Probably impossible, but would be nice :> Ricky vantof 10:40, 19 January 2009 (EST) :Just make a second skill like Weapon of Warding (PvP) and add the PvP Stats. Fox007 10:41, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::What if something is tagged for both pve and pvp? :/ I guess you'd still have to type in either. --'-Chao ' 10:45, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::[of Warding@12 Make it show both in that ^^ Fox007 10:47, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::With the PvP recharge in parentheses next to it? I don't see why we cant just make it the version that is correct. For dual use builds, just use the most common or best. ~~ 10:56, 19 January 2009 (EST) Seeing how we're a primarily PvP wiki, I'd say make the PvE ones show up by typing (PvE) after the skill, not the other way around. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 11:02, 19 January 2009 (EST) :Good point. ~~ 11:12, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::Thing is, skils are named normally, and when they have a pvp version, have (PvP) on the end, not sure if adding pve would work with linking to wiki and such. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:15, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::It should, with the way that database is set up (e.g. nigger strike) — Skakid Rally- kupo! 11:18, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::Ye but Nigger's Strike linked off to a guild wiki page called Nigger's Strike (which obviously doesn't exist), the same would happen if we had "Skill" (PvE) because it doesn't exist, all there is is the proper skill and it's PvP variant. (So for instance we would have Weapon of Warding linking to the PvE verison and Weapon of Warding (PvP) linking to the PvP variant, I would be happy to try and create these skills in the database, will ask GCard. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:21, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::I can go make redirects in GWW, I'm sure they won't mind. — Skakid Rally- kupo! ::::::::Or you could do that, so just redirect eg Weapon of warding (PvE) to Weapon of Warding. U r clevar didle [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:28, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Or we could have the named as they are in game...shocking thought I know... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:37, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Thing is undoubtedly, this site is leaning more towards PvP than pve, I would be a little annoyed type pvp for everyskill, so it's a valid idea. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:42, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::It's unnecessary laziness to make "Weapon of Warding" show the PvP version. I'd name them according to their in-game names, and if someone is lazy he can exclude the (PvP) part when writing crap up. You're going to make people go wtf if typing "Discord" would show the 2 sec pvp version of Discord, and it's generally misleading.. Typing "Discord (PvE)" is just dumb. --'-Chao ' 11:56, 19 January 2009 (EST) I'm not saying having PvE instead of PvP is a bad idea (ok maybe i am), but it just makes a lot more sense to name them as they're seen in game... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:08, 19 January 2009 (EST) :The sarcasm on your comment was pretty unneeded, I'm quite aware of what they're called in-game. Since we're obviously a PvP-oriented site (or we'd be even more of a joke), catering to the majority would be the intelligent thing to do. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 01:35, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::while catering to the majority is smart, that would probably make it more difficult for the average user to use the site (ie post their own build). Its easier for those of us who have been here longer to adapt then it is for someone who has never used the wiki to adapt. Gringo 09:30, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::lol pvx wiki. I wanna take you to a gay bar! --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:04, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::reminds me of this stupid Moomin parody. "Girls, I wanna take you to a gay bar..!" --'-Chao ' 11:08, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::: I think the best solution is to pick PvP or PvE line and just show skills for 1 group. It sure is not correct, but since skills are not different from game prespective - codes they generate in template code are exactly the same. But sure if its such a big case I can look into it. gcardinal 09:04, 24 January 2009 (EST) Is it just me Or is PvX slower because of this now. --''' EVANERGELTON ' 17:29, 20 January 2009 (EST) :Its been slower, not just due to this. ~~ 17:30, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::You know why? --' EVANERGELTON ' 18:09, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::Epic Slow-Mo Uraniumjoint 20:38, 20 January 2009 (EST) You are misinterpreting GCard '''reworded' with e =/= rewarded with e. I'm pretty sure he just means he'll add an "e" into your name. :D --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 15:27, 21 January 2009 (EST) :i got a e in my name :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:16, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::Yeah, so did I. Sorry, no drugs for youy, Frostee.--'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 22:22, 24 January 2009 (EST) wikipedia they are not happy about database being in your userspace and are very likely to delete it soon. May I suggest that you move databases to GuildWiki; since they list us as their fork, they should be willing to do some of our hosting work too. 99.236.18.156 17:39, 22 January 2009 (EST) :GCardinal ignores everything unless you email him... - (talk) 17:43, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::I'll look into it... ~~ 17:47, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::: Its np, I have 10 wiki installations I am sure I can find a place for it :) But yeat they are control freaks so not much to do about it. gcardinal 09:02, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::This is clearly against Wikipedia policy. I do not think it is wise to persist in using Wikipedia as a webhost for the PvX skills code. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 06:29, 25 January 2009 (EST) Wiki=/=wikipedia. we are a wiki. -- 07:50, 25 January 2009 (EST) :I'm not sure what your point is...-- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 12:58, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::GCard said he has 10 wiki installations. What do you mean by "persist in using Wikipedia as a webhost?" We aren't pulling from there ANYWAYS. ~~ 13:50, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::The code is hosted on gcardinal's userpage on Wikipedia. I don't know what it has to do with PvX, but the code is certainly not welcome on Wikipedia, even on userspace. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 22:54, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::Gcard said above, he has 10 wikis (like PvX) where he can put it, instead of wikipedia. I think you just misunderstood GCard scottie. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 06:12, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::::I know he has 10 wiki installations. Going with the announcement -- and correct me if I'm mistaken -- the database that users edit is on Wikipedia, which gcardinal checks to keep the PvX database code up-to-date. I'm not sure why it's on Wikipedia, and it shouldn't be there. If he is going to put it on another wikispace, that's no problem them. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 23:54, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Yeah, did you read any of this page? If you read it, GCard says he will move it. I don't get your point =/ ~~ 06:32, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::::I've always had trouble understanding gcardinal's statements. I'm just seeking clarification of a misunderstanding. That's over now. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 06:57, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::ah righ, to clear it up then, currently the thing GCard checks is hosted on wikipedia, however he will look at moving it to one of his 10 wikis that he has =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:12, 27 January 2009 (EST) PvE/PvP I know that I know nothing about programming, but I think it'd be nice to have builds with PvE tags show the PvE versions of split skills and the same for PvP. Maybe for ones with both tags you could put the PvE or PvP changes in parenthesis? Also, [Weapon@14 needs to have cost/recharge updated although its effect is updated. :) ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 21:13, 30 January 2009 (EST) :Lol it looks like smiter's boon--Relyk 21:14, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::Edit: Didn't see the same idea higher up on the page. Well, I second it. And haha yeah it does look like the newish Smiter's Boon but those were the stats of Xinrae's Weapon before the buff. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|talk]] 21:27, 30 January 2009 (EST) Skill Database did wikepedia delete it? links don't work.-- 18:43, 5 February 2009 (EST) Where is it now!? Tought i could upadte the database, but where the F** is it now :? Massive 09:48, 6 February 2009 (EST) :There's discussion here about how both pages were nominated for deletion. Have a guess what happened. Or just click on the either link in the article and read the big pink notice. - 10:01, 6 February 2009 (EST) Darn ^ does not nearly convey my feelings. We finally had an up-to-date database, ffs. --'Gah Eat my uber regen.''' 10:20, 7 February 2009 (EST)